Pete Seaton's Peel Tapes 1984 - 1999
Tape ; Name *Pete Seaton’s Tapes Radio 1 Remembers: John Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-YYYY *1984-1999 ; Comments *A selection of clips from Pete Seaton’s collection, mainly cockups compiled into one file, with most music edited out. *Pete's "John Peel Session recordings" will follow on the site at a later date….. Tracklisting * Peel mentions World Domination Enterprises: Asbestos Lead Asbestos * Top 40 15/01/85 with Bruno Brookes * Janice Long Trailer that includes John Peel Tools You Can Trust in Session * Excerpt of Janice & John’s New Year’s Special 31 December 1985 * Colorblind James Experience: The Happy Theme (session) peel says Havoc Theme end of show ''29 November 1988 * Primitives: 'Keep Me In Mind' (Peel Session) 21 December 1988 * '''Trailer for Radio 1 Christmas concerts' * Pixies: There Goes My Gun (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 13 April 1989 * Fini Tribe: Disturbed (Session) 13 April 1989 * Clua Kundi: Divine Sounds (Workers Playtime Records) 31 May 1989 * Rumblefish: What You Do To Me (12" - Don't Leave Me) Summerhouse SUMS 6 31 May 1989 * Screeching Weasel: Runaway (LP - Boogadaboogadaboogada!) Wetspots 17 July 1989 * MC Rell & The Houserockers: Life Of An Entertainer (12") Mercury 17 July 1989 * Sun Electric: O'locco (Orbital Therapy Part 2) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo 19 February 1990 * Butthole Surfers: So Be It 19 February 1990 * Exocet: Synergy (split 12" with Confidential - Psychopath / Synergy) Catt CATT 011 05 April 1990 * Fall: British People In Hot Weather (album - Extricate) Cog Sinister 842 204-2 05 April 1990 * Adrian Juste Show 29/09/90 & John Peel Trailer * John Peel Show Radio 1 News 15 May 1993 * John Peel Show cock up 18 September 1993 * John Peel Show at the wrong speed 23 October 1993 * Ivy: Wish You Would (v/a 12" - Backwater One) Noisebox Records – nbx002 23 October 1993 * John Peel Show single mothers ?? November 1993 * Top 40 17/04/94 Presented by Bruno Brookes & Evening Session & John Peel Nirvana trailer * John Peel Show trailer 28/06/95 * John Peel trailer 09/07/95 * John Peel Show Fell asleep 27 August 1995 * John Peel Show a man wees 27 October 1995 * Garden Variety: Stickler (LP - Knocking The Skill Level) 27 October 1995 * John Peel Show I said Bis 23 December 1995 * Bis - Ickypoo Air Raid (Cherry Records) 23 December 1995 * John Peel Show trailer 30/12/95 * Festive Fifty 30 December 1995 * Pulp: Common People 30 December 1995 * Integrated Circuits: Mad 01 (12" - Ghost 843) LabworksUK DBMUNDLAB015 13 January 1996 * Prodigy: Firestarter (Empirion Mix) (Various Artists Cassette – Brat Pack ’96) New Musical Express 27 January 1996 * Pulp: ‘Ansaphone (Various Artists Cassette – Brat Pack ’96 )’ New Musical Express 27 January 1996' ' * Astral Projection: Enlightened Evolution (12") TIP TIP 010 03 February 1996 * Bis: Super James (session) 03 February 1996 * Flow Chart: Lovefingers (v/a - Electronic Evocations A Tribute To The Silver Apples) Enraptured RAPT4502 03 February 1996 * JJ Chaa-Ukae: Ti-Yi Emalini Young Sisters 03 February 1996 * Bis: 'Teen-C Power (7"-The Secret Vampire Soundtrack)' (Chemikal Underground) 01 March 1996 * John Peel Show into Radio Newsflash explosion in West London * Original Vibes & Hellrazor: 'Can't You See (Remix) (12")' (Active) 08 March 1996 * End of show - newsflash - Tim Westwood'' 08 March 1996 * '''John Peel Show wrong speed' 09 March 1996 * Kenickie: Drag Race (session) 09 March 1996 * John Peel Show for Radcliffe it definitely is John Peel 20 March 1996 * John Peel Show for Radcliffe naked jogger 02 April 1996 * John Peel Show 03/04/96 for Radcliffe aliens dictionary 03 April 1996 * John Peel Show Sound City 96 cock up 12 April 1996 * Folk Implosion: unknown 12 April 1996 * John Peel Show New Bad Things in session 21 April 1996 * John Peel Show listen to the radio/bands names 28 April 1996 * Stillsuit : Footpain (Green Spock ears) (Hipster records double 7”) 28 April 1996 * Marquees Featuring Marving Gaye With Bo Diddley: Wyatt Earp (v/a album - The OKeh Rhythm & Blues Story: 1949-1957) Epic / OKeh / Legacy E3K 48912 28 April 1996 * John Peel Show get your knickers down 11 May 1996 * Sleeper: Factor 41 (Session) 11 May 1996 * John Peel Show different amazing grace '''18 May 1996 * Peptone: 'Amazing Grace’ 18 May 1996 * '''John Peel trailer ??/05/96 during Mark Radcliffe Show * John Peel Show East Anglian noise '01 June 1996 * '''John Peel Show Marc Bolan on album tracks into Andy Kershaw '16 June 1996 * '''John Peel Show shopping list 22 July 1996 * Fugees - Hip Hop music 22 July 1996 * John Peel Show trailer 22/08/96 * John Peel Show technical problem '31 August 1996 * Retriever: Uncle Benny 31 August 1996 * Johnny Fiasco: Shifted (album - Acid Wash II) Trax TRXUKLP 002 31 August 1996 * Tortoise: Wait (session) 31 August 1996 * '''John Peel Show see ya in 1997 '29 December 1996 * 'John Peel Show & Mark Radcliffe Show trailer '19 January 1997 * Noosphere: Noos-Leap (v/a 2x12" - Made On Earth - The Sampler E.P.) Blue Room Released 19 January 1997 * (Mark Radcliffe show trailer) ''19 January 1997 * Soulbossa: Beginning Of The End (session) 19 January 1997 * '''John Peel Show Heads in session '09 February 1997 * Heads: Post Relaxation (session) 09 February 1997 * Crispy Nuts: Eye (7" - Life) Cowpat 09 February 1997 * 'John Peel Show how did that happen (Peel Acres with Blur) '05 May 1997 * Stereolab: Perculator (LP - Phoenix) * Pebbles: We’re Going Shopping (Damaged Goods) Picture Disc * Pregnant: Moodmaster (Swarf Finger records) * '''John Peel Show lopsided 13 May 1997 * Bill Ding: ‘Outbreak (CD – Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel )’ Hefty Records 13 May 1997 * Chania River Boys: ‘Wendo Ni Wendo (Cassette – Tigana Now Nemed Kum Noga)’ Esther 13 May 1997 * John Peel Show Then And Now - 30 Years Of Radio 1 trailer '30 September 1997 * '''John Peel Show Thirty years of teenage kicks live from the ICA. Peel 30 years at BBC '01 October 1997 * 'John Peel Show whizzing '04 November 1997 * 'John Peel Show cock ups '11 November 1997 * 'John Peel Show (Cock up) '15 January 1998 ?? * 'John Peel Show inc Glastonbury 98 jingle '25 June 1998 * 'John Peel Show Interview with New Order '30 December 1998 * '''John Peel Night Peel’s radio memories: John's Jukebox 1940’s-80’s 31 August 1999 File ;Name *Radio 1 Remembers: John Peel ;Length *1:06:35 ;Other *Many thanks to Poptastic UK ;Available *Mixcloud Category:Lists Category:Available online